naruto's weird day revised
by narusaku69
Summary: it all starts with a weird day to change naruto's life naruharem only older women.first two chapters have been revised. up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto at all, this is a revised edition of an old story.

One day all of the rookie nine and Gai's team and their sensei's are their as well as the hokage and all others that are close to them were at the ramen stand (which actually upgraded into a large restaurant) Naruto walks up to Sakura. She turns around and sees him. "Naruto leave me alone, I'm not in the mood." She sighs and yawns. "First I hardly got any sleep because of my mother who brought over some guy and fucked all night. Kami I wish I could find someone like that, he most have been godly in bed, he had my mother screaming out all night long." She thinks of Sasuke when she says it. "I had to go to Ino-pig's home and sleep on her floor."

Naruto laughs "yeah I know you shouted at your mother, that you were going to go over to Ino's because her and her friend was being too loud, actually I'm here to tell you something" Sakura and Ino looks at him "What do you mean that you knew all of that? You were at my house trying to get a peek at me sleeping weren't you, you pervert." He smiles "nope." As they kept talking everybody starts listening in on the conversation. Sakura glares at Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!!!" Both of them yell at Naruto.

Rose (Sakura's mom) comes up and walks up to them and stands close to Naruto with a very big smile and by now everyone is listening in even strangers who were just walking around  
"Sakura you remember that man i had come over last night?" Asked Rose "Yeah why mom?" "Well I've been seeing him for a while even though it has been in private places and alone at his house and well last night he asked me something" she giggles like a school girl and looking at Naruto who was grinning. "He asked me to marry me" **"**Mom that's wonderful. Who is it mom who is going to be my new dad? Is he someone I know or at least seen? Is he a good ninja?" She giggles like a school girl again "yes you know him, you know him very well" she starts to grin a bit.

Naruto sits there grinning holding in a laugh. 'Oh the sweet irony.' "so who is it mom?" Sakura starts to wonder who it is think of all kinds of hot fathers she could have. She smiles and looks at her daughter. "Sweetie your new father is your teammate Naruto Uzamaki." Sakura's face becomes shocked and her mouth hangs out wide open. Everyone in the surrounding area gasp stops some random women faint, Tsunade spits her sake out. Chouji stares and forgets that there is all you can eat in front of him and Shino starts laughing and Ayame drops the steaming hot bowel of ramen not caring that is spills on her feet. Naruto wraps his arm around Rose's waist and grins. They start to French each other and Sakura screeches and faints.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto. It would be awesome if I did. I was wondering if some people could draw some fanart of some of my favorite pairing shows and games: narutema, naruharem, kira/lacus, kiraharem(also like to see a fanfic Rated M…),tai/sora, takato/rika, vaashe, vaanharem llyodharem. (hint if you haven't been able to tell I really love harems, even more when they are rated M with lemons.)**

"Rose you may not marry Naru-kun" she jumps on Naruto placing him face first into her cleavage. Naruto tries getting out needing air. Rose tried to pull Naruto away. "Naru-kun is mine." "Hokage-sama I also would like Naruto-kun." She grabs onto Naruto trying to pull him closer to her. "Naru-kun come have fun with us, you could have us at the same time" says both Anko and Kurenai as they try to pull Naruto toward them. "Sensei you can't you can't be serious, its Naruto you're talking about" Kiba shouts but he just gets ignored. Tsume appears out of nowhere and shouts "now hold on everyone." All the girls stops and looks at Tsume. Kiba sighs looking at his mother. "Finally, mom go talk some sense into them." He points to Naruto and the rest of the women. "Their trying to get Naruto, some seem to want to fuck him, some date him, and they all seem want to marry him."

Tsume looks at the girls and a still very confused Naruto with sore arms and legs. All the girls nod their heads. Tsume grins very evilly. "As a woman of the Inuzuka clan we act just like female dogs when we choose a mate. We take it no matter what even if it calls for sharing or just plain out fighting for them." She growls a bit when she says sharing. Kiba looks at his mother "what… what are you talking about." Out of nowhere Tsume jumps directly onto Naruto getting him out of the grip of all the other women but giving him a vice like grip not planning on letting him go. "He's mine; you bitches can go and find your own man." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!?" Kiba shouts.

Everyone in the surrounding area watches some of the guys wishing that they where Naruto. Kiba and Sakura look at each other and they both thought the same thing 'we must stop this no matter what.' All the women trying to get Naruto starts fighting. At first it was a verbal fight, but that only turned into actually fight. Unfortunately they went further then fight… That of course means that their fight turned into a large catfight. Jiraiya and Kakashi appear on both sides of Naruto patting him on his back. "That a boy Naruto, you got yourself some good women. Plus their all broken in and if not, just means that you'll get the pleasure of breaking them in." Kakashi laughs as he keeps on patting Naruto on the back. "Nice going Naruto, I've taught you well." He grins pervertedly. "When you get them into bed tell me about it and also get me some of their panties and bras."

All the women in the catfight stops immediately, they turn towards Kakashi and Jiraiya and glaring daggers of death at them. Kakashi and Jiraiya turn and see the women and glaring at them. "Looks like we have to run" Naruto grins "nice knowing you two." All the women chase after Kakashi and Jiraiya. Naruto watches and laughs as they get chased and threatened with certain doom. As Naruto watches Kakashi and Jiraiya, he doesn't notice the very pissed Sakura and Kiba. "Stop dating my mother!" Both Sakura and Kiba shout at the same time. Naruto smiles and looks at them. "I really don't think that it's up to you weather or not that I date or even marry your mothers."

(time skip)  
much to Kiba's and Sakura's dismay Naruto sleeps with them and eventually marries all of them. Kakashi and Jiraiya end up in the hospital. Both seriously injured and basically inches from death… Both Tsunade and Shizune refused to heal them.

**Naruto kid's with all the women**

**Tsume: **one boy and two girls  
**Tsunade: **a boy and a girl  
**Anko:** two girl  
**Kurenai: **twins (boy and girl)  
**Rose:** two boys and two girls  
**Shizune:** two boys and on girl

Rose's children all had at least some pink hair. Some just a have a small pink streak. Tsume's boy acted just like Kiba, the two girls acted like Naruto, they all would eventually have some kind of fox as their partner. Tsunade's girl looked just like her except she has Naruto's hair color. Kurenai's twins had a mixture between Naruto's and Kurenai's eyes. The boy had a red eye on his right and blue on his left, the girl had a red eye on her left and a blue eye on her right. Anko's girls grew up just like her, some rumor got around about them… Shizune's children were thought to be the only normal ones but, let's just say looks could be way different from actions.

Well their it is, like lots of people requested that I rewrite it, I finally decided to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**sakura's mom**:sakura watch the kid me and you father are going out.  
**sakura**:why do i have to watch them well you and naruto go out saying with malice in her voice  
**sakura's mom**:sakura don't talk about your new father like that.  
**sakura**:but he isn't my father and he never will be, he will only be my temmate...  
(with kiba and his mom)  
**tsume**:kiba watch ur brother and sisters... me and your father are going out with sakura's mom  
**kiba**:im not watching the their brats, they tied me up last time and then pulled all kinds of pranks...  
**tsume**:to bad go watch them with sakura or hinata then, i know you like hinata so just go for her...im sure she would love to watch over them  
**kiba**:blushes when she mentions hinatabut you think she likes me...  
**tsume**:ofcourse  
**kiba**:jumps upok i will watch them and have hinata's help

tell me what you think, should i add more side-chapters...


	4. Adoption

Hello the following stories are up for adoption if anyone is up to continuing them please contact me (i would like if it is someone who has written good stories before.) as long as you give me credit for everything so far and keep me updated on everything you do i don't really care where you take them.

moon eyed girl vs cherry blossem

naruto and the kunoichi trouble

Doggy love revised

naruto's weird day revised


End file.
